Labels can include a piece of material that can be affixed to a product and can have printed data on the material. For instance, labels can be used to identify various types of products based on the data printed on the label. In some instances, labels can include a logo that identifies the source of a product and a type of the product. Sometimes a label can include a serial number and/or other identifier (e.g., bar code and radio-frequency identification) to identify the product while it is being manufactured (e.g., product identification label). The serial number and/or other identifier can be scanned during various stages of manufacture, including a stage to apply a label for customer identification (e.g., a label that is intended to identify the product for customers).
Label application devices can be used to automatically print and apply label material to products. Automatically printing and applying can refer to printing and applying label material without and/or with minimal manual labor. Label application devices can reduce an operational cost of an entity (e.g., company) by reducing workforce labor and increasing accuracy of label application.
Previous approaches for label application devices apply tension to a liner portion of the label material (e.g., media) of the label application device to remove a label portion of the label material from the liner portion, wherein the label portion is then applied to a product. The label portion of the label material is removed by applying vacuum pressure to the label portion and, using tension applied to the liner portion, bending the label material around a corner (e.g., a sharp downward corner) so that the liner portion is removed (e.g., stripped) from the label portion. However, applying tension to liner portion of the label material of a label application device can cause stress to a printing component of the label application device.